


VampireLevi & SilverwearingEren

by Kristina_Moon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comedy, Feels and fluff, Fondling, Kissing, M/M, SilverwearingHumanEren, VampireLevi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristina_Moon/pseuds/Kristina_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is pissed!  His vampire boyfriend has been drinking human blood...that is not his.  Putting those soft pale lips on another's skin.  Just the thought makes Eren's jealously flare!  As retribution for such a betrayal, Eren's sporting silver just to keep his lover at arms length.  Levi doesn't like it though and tries to convince his amazing, wonderfully forgiving boyfriend otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VampireLevi & SilverwearingEren

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is seaturtlebay.tumblr.com  
> Tracking tag "Fic: VampireLevi&SWEren"
> 
> So this fic came out of a comic I found on Tumblr. http://kawaiispacealien.tumblr.com/post/128626446412/vampire-levi ~ This is a repost. The panels are out of order. To see the original post use this link: http://catos.co.vu/post/86580627059 ~ Kudos to the artist catos/ackergay!
> 
> It shows a very pissed off Eren wearing all types of silver jewelry including a silver tongue stud, necklace, plus ear and finger rings. In the last panel we see a closeup of Levi with very prominent fangs...obviously a vampire that can't get close to his babe since he's wearing so much silver.
> 
> * Just a quick Hallowe'en themed story. Enjoy! *

“C'mon, babe, please,” a very worried looking Levi says.

“No,” a sassily posed Eren states as he leans his shoulder against the door frame, his arms folded across his chest, “I'm still pissed off,” Eren adds while sticking his tongue out at his boyfriend showing off his silver tongue stud while sporting a silver necklace, plus silver ear and finger rings.

“Babe,” Levi adds again as Eren clearly sees his vampire fangs.

“No. You promised me and you broke that promise,” Eren states firmly. “You swore to me that you wouldn't drink any other human blood but mine.”

“It was just some old fat chick. Nobody important,” Levi adds.

Eren scoffs saying, “And that's suppose to make me feel better? That you sucked some old fat woman's neck instead of mine? Putting your pale lips on her throat...”

“It wasn't her throat, okay? It was her thigh.”

That makes Eren stand up straighter saying, “You had your face between her thighs?”

“What? Fuck no. She was running, I tripped her, and when she fell, her skirt flew up over her ass so I bit her leg.”

“Old and fat doesn't usually equate to running and skirts,” Eren adds sarcastically.

“Okay. So maybe she wasn't that old or that fat,” Levi admits.

“You're just digging yourself deeper,” Eren quips.

“C'mon, babe. Why would I want her when I have the most amazing, wonderfully forgiving man waiting for me at home? Please forgive me,” Levi practically pleads. “I was just so hungry and I don't want to keep draining you dry. The last time, I nearly killed you.”

“Yeah, well, you know how to solve that problem, don't you?”

“But I can't turn you. You know what happens if we ever break up,” Levi adds.

“Yes, explain that again to me. Why do you have to kill me,” Eren asks.

“Competition for food sources,” Levi states.

“So it's okay for me to be a bloodsucker as long as we're together but the moment I go out on my own...”

“Well, you might take another mate or several. Each one you turn competes with me for scarcer and scarcer resources,” Levi explains. 

“So instead of having several decades or even centuries together, you'd rather I wither and die instead of taking the chance that we might someday break things off and I might someday meet someone else?”

“C'mon, babe. Let's not think about all this right now. I just want to hold you and make nice, okay?”

“Fine,” Eren says as he begins removing the silver. Once the visible threats are discarded, Levi immediately moves in to kiss his lover. The moment he sticks his tongue inside Eren's mouth, however, he is stung. “You should have waited until I removed the tongue stud,” Eren adds with a smirk.

He does remove it and Levi swoops in again. They are kissing in earnest when Levi slips his fingers down inside Eren's jeans to grab hold of his tight ass. They are still kissing when Levi sticks his hand down the front of Eren's pants and is stung again by his penis piercing.

“Jeez,” Levi hisses, “What's next? Are you going to shove some silver coins up your ass?” The mischievous look his boyfriend sports at that idea (of Levi burning his dick on the medal shoved up inside Eren's ass the next time his lover pisses him off) makes Levi say, “Fuck, I'm a dead man!”

HAPPY HALLOWE'EN, EVERYONE:)


End file.
